


E for Extinction

by AzarDarkstar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black2 & White2 | Pokemon Black2 and White2 Versions
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Other, Reunions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzarDarkstar/pseuds/AzarDarkstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of the three legends are here. N fears for the third.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E for Extinction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously too old for this game.

It isn't intentional. Not really. But they arrive just in time to destroy the ice, and he hears Kyurem give a rumble of gratitude underneath the shout of Ghetsis' anger. N slips from his friend's back with a hand that squeezes her leg before he steps forward. His gaze though doesn't leave the scene before him.

His father. A chained and aching dragon in his control. Laughter turned to rage in his voice.

It doesn't surprise him. Nothing about Ghetsis does now. If he's truly honest with himself, and N has spent the last two years being beyond painfully honest, it never really did. Some not-so-small part of him knew long before a stubborn trainer with a face a tad too young but eyes too weary. He knew but hadn't been able to admit it even to himself until he lost. Before he had every dream splinter and crash down around him.

It was the worst day of his life. It was the best day of his life.

It is… Not the time for this as Ghetsis steps towards and so does someone else.

He sees then it from the corner of his vision. A flash of brown hair, wide eyes that glint with determination an instant later.

N has to fight back a smile. Feels his heart lighten and his soul soar as he turns. He expects recognition. He expects familiarity and a welcoming nod. Relief. Maybe even joy.

N, however, falters.

The look is similar. So close. Almost there. But not the same. Not quite right.

 _This_ … this is not who he was expecting. Not at all.

This isn't right. This is… But where is… And what happened… _Who is this?_

He can hear Reshiram voice the same question as she turns her gaze from Ghetsis to search. But she doesn't see her counterpart anywhere. Doesn't feel him. Doesn't hear his answering roar.

This is wrong.

Something in his chest squeezes, but N drives that away. Drives away the question in his mind. But he can't fight off the cold stab of fear as Ghetsis smiles and keeps on smiling. The icy fingers to his spine as his father's eyes gleam with knowledge and dark satisfaction.

Even after the battle is done. Even after he's lost and screaming and being dragged away by the Shadow Triad. Even after N can only stare after him.

He doesn't say it out loud. Doesn't give his question a voice. But the truth is his gift. His curse.

And he already knows the answer.

Reshiram trembles.

**Author's Note:**

> Since really, N totally had to be expecting the other hero and not some random person to be there.
> 
> Also, I wanted to leave the gender of the trainers nice and ambiguous, but I played through the first time as a girl for the White version (both 1 and 2) and then as a boy for Black.


End file.
